The Recipe for a Spore
by LiR
Summary: Rated R for adult situations - This the truth behind Chibi-Usa's existence and the climax of Seiya and Usagi's relationship.


Here's a fic I wrote real quick.  I don't know why it came to me, but I just had to get it out of my head.  It's a one shot deal so enjoy.  Congratulations Kelly!!! (no she didn't have a baby,  she placed first in her race today) Don't whine and you can flame for this story, because I probably would too! ^.~

[A Recipe for a Spore]

by LiR

"How is she?"  Usagi asked as she rushed down the hallway towards Yaten who was seated in the waiting room.

The silver haired woman looked up from her magazine and gave Usagi an absent stare.  "Calm down, it's not like these things just fall out."

"Yaten!"  Taiki snapped at her friend.  "She dilated 8cm now so she could go at any time."  This new information was much more helpful and Usagi appreciated Taiki's frankness and tact.

Minako came walking in the room carrying two cups of coffee but they were soon forgotten when she noticed the new presence in the room.  "Usagi!"  She wailed practically throwing the cups of hot liquid to Yaten's lap.  

Usagi welcomed the blond with open arms.  "How are you Minako?  Have you seen her yet?"  She was still jumpy and excited, but concerned at the same time.  It's not every day your best friend has a baby.

"She's… uh…"  Minako stammered looking anywhere but in Usagi's eyes.

"She's WHAT?!"  Usagi tried to hurry her along but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

Minako quickly looked over to Yaten who got a devilish smirk on her face.  "Oh Usagi, I'm NEVER having kids!!  I couldn't do it!!"

Usagi caught Minako once again in her arms as she was near hysterics.  "Some one mind telling me what in hell she's talking about?"

Minako looked back up with tears in her red puffy eyes, Usagi could tell right away that they had already been through this whole ordeal more than once.  "Seiya, she's making all these weird faces… and she's so BIG… and this stuff was coming out… and I thought she was going to pop because her face got so red… and she was threatening to Star Serious Laser the nurse!! Oh Kami Usagi, it was freakin horrible!"

"That's just Seiya."  Yaten said casually as she turned the page of her magazine.  "She's always been a baby, whining, crying and carrying on…"  Yaten continued with her mocking of her friend while occasionally taking sips of her coffee, which she had managed to save.

"Yaten…"  Taiki sweat dropped watching her cool attitude about the whole thing and seeing how riled up Minako had gotten Usagi.  "I don't think you'd be saying the same thing if you were in her position."

"No, you're right."  Yaten folded her magazine and tossed it on the pile that she had already read.  "I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get myself knocked up, now would I?"

"Yaten, you'd better shut up right now or…"not 

"Or you'll do what Usagi?"  The silver haired gossiper raised an eyebrow and perched her hand on her hip.  When no response came from Usagi she simply smiled and turned away.

"Taiki told me it would be like trying to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon!!"  Minako cringed just repeating the analogy to her friend.  "Are you sure you still want to do this?"  She asked of her as she squeezed her shoulders.

"Too late to turn back now, ne?"  Usagi smiled nervously.

"I'll walk you to her room."  Taiki offered opening the door to the waiting room further so they could both exit.

"YOU'D BETTER GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME NOW!!"  Was heard echoing through the hallway and the three women just sweat dropped.

"I think you can guess who that was, ne?"  Taiki looked down to Usagi who just nodded her head in response.

As they came closer to the door they could hear Seiya talking a little more clearly, cleary not calmly.  "I don't give a damn what you say!  I want this thing out of me and I'm gonna push until it comes out!"

"Mamma that isn't a good idea.  You're going to bruise yourself and make it harder in the long run to give birth."  The nurse tried her best to calm her down.

"Woman, listen to me… I don't give a rat's uncle's pajamas about bruises!  You already told me I'm probably going to rip end to end, do you honestly think I care about a freakin bruise?"  Seiya was sitting up in the bed holding the nurse in a very threatening position.

"I can't watch this!"  Minako gulped before turning to run back to Yaten.

Taiki watched Minako's form run (very ungracefully) down the long corridor.  Feeling confident that she wouldn't be back for a while she turned her attention back down to Usagi.  "There's something I need to tell you."  

"That she's a spaz?"  Usagi said still watching Seiya torment the nurses.

"No… Seiya's sick."  That one got Usagi's undivided attention.  "She has leukemia Usagi."

"So what are you saying?"  There was fear apparent in her eyes as she bit her lip and stared into those purple hues.

"She may die."

"No…"  Usagi's hand came up quickly to cover the gaping hole that was her mouth.  "Does she know?"

Taiki shook her head from side to side signaling that Seiya hadn't the slightest incline.  "Only I know and I thought you should too."

"Oh Kami no…"  Usagi whispered.

"Go, help her."  Taiki opened the door a little more to tell Usagi to go in.  "You are after all her Lamaze partner, ne?"  She smiled but it seemed forced and Usagi caught a brief glimpse of the tears threatening to break their barriers.

Seiya looked over just as the door opened and caught sight of the two standing there having a conversation.  "Odango!!"  She smiled and waved despite the show she had just been putting on.

Usagi turned, trying to collect herself again and put on her best face to face Seiya with.  "I heard you all the way from my house!"  She joked.  "That's how I knew where to find you."  She smiled and gave Seiya a giant hug.

Seiya held her in the hug and whispered in her ear.  "I was waiting for you."  She brought her head back and smiled.

"I heard they took your henshin broach away from you."  Usagi had to laugh at that one.  She and Seiya had been hanging out one night that Mamoru was away while Seiya was 7 months pregnant and decided to try out her leather fuku.  Let's just say that bondage and babies don't go well together and unfortunately for Seiya, Usagi had the picture proof!

Seiya grumbled a couple of lines in her own defense but nothing that Usagi believed for a moment.  "So did you come alone?"  

"Yeah, Mamoru got tied up at the airport and can't come."  Usagi said as though there was nothing to it.  In all actuality he was sitting home on the couch, he had refused to come.

"OWWW!!!!"  Seiya screamed as another contraction hit her.  "That freakin hurt!! What are you trying to kill me in there?"  She held her stomach on either side and lectured it.

Usagi had to admit, if it wasn't for what Taiki had told her earlier, this would have seemed semi amusing, what with all of Seiya's asinine comments and what not.  One of the nurses asked her to back away while they reinjected the I.V. that Seiya had ripped out in her hissy fit.  Usagi stood across the room looking on, she saw how uncomfortable Seiya was.  Alright maybe uncomfortable was an understatement, how out right miserable she was.  It was hard looking at you friend wondering if this was the last time you were ever going to see her again.

Seiya looked over between contractions and saw Usagi worried about her.  Was it worriment or was it something else?  Was she crying?  Seiya immediately felt bad.  Had Usagi found out the truth?  Did she find out who the father was?

Horrible images of that night flashed back into Seiya's mind.  She had come over to see Usagi, to go out and do something but she wasn't home, but he was.  The next thing she knew Mamoru was forcing himself upon her, holding her defenseless and vulnerable.  She had tried to scream, she had tried to fight back but he was too strong for her.

Her struggling must have gotten her somewhere though because he knocked her unconscious and discarded her when he was done.  Broken and beaten, Seiya woke up in a ditch along side of a country road with no prior knowledge of how she had gotten there.  There was an aching between her legs and a strong feeling of loss.

What he stole from her she could never get back, even worse was the fact that it was him.  Boyfriend of the woman she loved.  She couldn't tell Usagi about this, she loved him too much.  Besides, the others would just think she was weak and couldn't handle herself.  So this secret would be kept inside of her to grow into the unwanted child of his act.

"You're at 10cm!"  The nurse cheered, glad that it was almost over.  "You can push now!  Birthing coach, come here!"  She called Usagi over.

Seiya watched as she dried part of her cheek with her sleeve and then came up beside her.  "You alright?"  She looked up to her blue eyes framed with those golden locks.

Usagi giggled slightly.  "Of course I am silly.  Hey!  I should be asking you that!"  She smiled and gave Seiya a kiss on the cheek.  She missed her already…

The pushing went by with Seiya squeezing Usagi's hand and Usagi covering her eyes with her free hand.  After about a half an hour of pushing Seiya's new baby girl was brought into this world.  7lbs 2.5 ounces, 22 inches long and a full head of pink hair.

Their friends had come and gone leaving Seiya and Usagi alone in her recovery room.  Seiya had made it through the delivery and was now holding her baby girl.  "Thank you for going through this with me."  Seiya said while looking down at Usagi playing with the baby.

"Seiya I'd go through anything with you."  Usagi smiled without looking up at her.

"Odango?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I named her after you?"  Seiya asked touching Usagi's hand to bring her eyes up towards her.

Usagi smiled upwardly.  "I'd be honored to have such beautiful little girl named after me!  Just don't name her Odango!"  She warned with mock threateningness.

"No," Seiya laughed.  "I was going to call her Chibi-Usa."

Usagi's head picked up in shock as she looked form the baby to Seiya.  "Really?"  Seiya didn't respond to her so she got a little closer to her.  "Seiya?"

Seiya's eyes began to glaze over and her hold on the newly born baby loosened.  Usagi immediately brought the baby over to the bassinette on the other side of the room and rushed back to Seiya.  Her eyes were half open and a blank expression blanketed her face.  "Seiya?"  Usagi shook her to wake her up.

There was still no response and in her haste Usagi frantically hit the nurse's call button summoning her to the room.  "Seiya?!"  Usagi continued to shake her.  "Seiya no… you can't go!  Please?"

Usagi put her head on Seiya's chest and began to cry freely.  "No…Seiya… You can't go… PLEASE… I need you."

"Odango?"  Seiya whispered using her strength to bring her hand up to Usagi's face.

Usagi lifted her head up to meet with Seiya's.  "You scared me."  She smiled but realized it wasn't over.  She saw in Seiya's eyes that she wasn't going to make it much longer and this was the last chance she had with her.  "No, don't go…"  Usagi started crying again.

"Promise me Odango that you'll take care of Chibi-Usa."

"Don't talk like that…"  Usagi sniffled.  "You'll be here to take care of her yourself, I'll help you."

"You're too sweet."  Her breath was coming short and she fought back to try to look strong for her Odango.

"NO! You can't leave, I won't let you!"  Anger built in Usagi as she looked at Seiya drying her tears.  "I can't live without you."

"Odango, you have Mamoru, you don't need me."  That hurt to say but it was the truth, Seiya wasn't going to be around much longer and she wanted to make sure Usagi could be strong when she was gone.

Usagi shook her head, tears falling onto the hospital sheets.  "I can't…"  She was sobbing, knowing this was the end.  "I love you."

Seiya smiled, those were the only words she could have ever wished to have heard from Usagi and she finally did.  "I love you too Odango."  Before she knew it she felt Usagi's lips pressed firmly against her own.

"Don't go…  Please… stay with me…"  The voice trailed off in her mind as her eyes closed for the last time burning the image of her tenshi's face in her innerself.

The nurse came in and saw what was going on and pushed Usagi out into the hallway to try to perform CPR on Seiya.  More nurses came and hooked her up to many machines.  In the end they didn't change anything.  She was still gone… 

In the years to come Yaten and Taiki returned home to Kinmoku while Crystal Tokyo came about.  Usagi and Mamoru married and brought up their adopted daughter Chibi-Usa to be the next heir to the throne.  Mamoru never revealed his secret to anyone and perhaps they were all better off that way…

The End

So chibi-spore comes into existence and Naoko gets her happy ending after all… kinda! ::evil laugh::  Anyway, this is for all of the those whiners out there that say Seiya and Usagi couldn't have been in love because of the way the timeline ended.  I love proving you jackasses wrong!  (Especially the whiner that got my other story kicked off)  Can you tell I'm still not too happy about that?


End file.
